


Kastle Fics Collection

by captaincastle



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: These are all my Kastle fics I've posted on my blog! A couple connect, but for the most part they are standalone fics!





	1. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: kastle + cooking dinner together, stealing kisses as payment for anything and everything

Karen was supposed to be cooking dinner. She didn’t cook as often as she’d like, mainly because she was exhausted from work. But on the nights when Frank would be home - she wanted to cook for him. But Frank had other things in mind tonight. 

He had crept up behind her while she was getting ingredients ready. He’d quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. His stubble scraping gently on her skin. She jumped but giggled and spun around into his arms. He lifted her up and set her on the counter. He gave her a quick kiss and knelt to take off her shoes. 

“Why you still wearing your heels ma’am?” he said as he slid them off. He knew her feet had to be aching. 

“Forgot. Wanted to get started on dinner.” she shrugged. She was about to hop down but he stood in front of her again, blocking her. 

“Where you goin’?” he asked placing his hands on either side of her thighs. He leaned in to kiss her again. “You are gonna sit right there and relax and keep me company while I cook.” 

“You can cook??” she teased. She knew he could, but for the longest time she didn’t know he could - so it was a running joke between the two of them that he couldn’t cook. 

“Shit girl who do you think I am? I know how to make some damn noodles.” he played along giving her a wink. It made him happy to have an inside joke with someone, as silly as that sounded he loved things like that. 

Karen did as he asked, she sat on the counter and she kept him company. She told him about her day and he listened quietly. He liked hearing her talk. He listened as he worked, and every time he walked past her in that tiny kitchen he’d give her a little kiss. When he was done cooking and just waiting for everything to be done - he stood in between her legs and kissed her thoroughly. 

When he pulled away he looked at her face for a moment. She was bright red. Sweat was on her neck and forehead. The heat from the stove and the heat from Frank Castle’s kisses were both getting to her. 

“Why did you stop?” she was still gasping from his kissing. 

“Timer went off.” 

“Oh.” she hadn’t even heard it. 

She hopped off the counter and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting against his shoulder. She felt the rumble of his chuckle against her chest. 

“You wanna let me make you a plate?” 

She sighed. 

“Ma’am?” He turned in her arms to face her. “You ok?”

“I just like this.” 

“Like what?” 

“You. The Punisher in my kitchen making me dinner. You look so out of place and yet you look so perfect here. I’m just glad you’re here.” 

“You’re not supposed to get emotional over noodles ma’am. I didn’t just make dinner for you. I need to eat too.” he teased. She playfully smacked his chest. “I’m glad to be here too.” he said quietly as he kissed her forehead.


	2. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: your hands are so much larger than mine

Karen would never understand how sewing him up caused her more pain than it caused him. She winced and he never even broke a sweat.

He had a nasty cut on his right hand, and though Frank is good with his hands, he was better at sewing himself up with his right hand. So he’s sitting at Karen’s table, a towel is spread and his hand is resting on the table while Karen stitches up the cut. 

She gets less and less nervous as she stitches him up but she still feels a little anxious as she does it. His eyes are on her and she has to use both her hands to work. Her left hand is holding his wrist in place (like he would move - he’s solid as stone but it’s a habit for her), and her right hand is stitching the cut. His gaze makes her nervous and without really thinking she just starts talking. 

“You’re hands are so much larger than mine. They’d be nice for-” she drifted off.

“Ma’am?” 

She blushed realizing what she’d said. 

“Nice for what?” he said - not teasing her, just curious. 

“Well your hands are just so big and you hurt people with them, but I bet they are nice to hold and….be…held by.” she said slowly, her cheeks and neck bright pink. Oh she hated that she spoke when she was nervous. She focused back on the task and decided not to speak anymore. She pretended not to see his little smirk at her response. 

But it wasn’t working. She started to sweat a little just looking at his hand there in front of her. Long thick fingers. And the back of his hand was huge and covered in little nicks and scars, the cut on his hand now would be added to the collection. Even his knuckles were big - they were bloody and calloused. She wondered what it would be like to be held in those hands. Her head cradled in them. A hooked finger under her chin pulling her in for a kiss. Or fingers splayed across her back. Or his fingertips digging into her hips. Or his palms on her-

“Ma’am?” Frank’s voice startled her and she jumped. She’d just been staring at his hand while she daydreamed. Her entire face was burning red and she still had to finish sewing him up. “You ok?”

He reached for her hands with his left hand and she almost jolted. His skin was warm, but it burned. His hands were calloused but gentle and now that she was really getting a good look at them - she was overwhelmed. 

“I’m worried I’ll mess this up.” she said. He knew she didn’t mean the stitches. But he didn’t want to embarrass her further. 

“You can’t mess up my ugly ol’ scarred hands.” He said with a shrug but he watched her face for a reaction. He fought a grin when he saw her eyes widen. 

She finished the stitch as quickly as possible. She stood quickly to go wet a rag to clean off any leftover blood. She trembled a little as she stood, but her knees buckled when she felt Frank’s hand grab her wrist. His thumb was resting on her wrist and he felt her pulse rising. 

“Karen?” he said her name softly - he rarely said her name. Her heart jumped. He felt it. She had been frozen, but when he said her name she dared to look at him. His eyes were soft as he looked up at her from his chair. “Are you scared of me?”

Her cheeks were turning pink again. She shook her head ‘no’.

He smiled sofly, relieved. He let go of her wrist and stood to face her. He reached for her and watched for her to back away - she didn’t - she stepped closer. He held her head in his hands and looked at her - he didn’t speak - he just looked. He was looking for any hesitation. She had said ‘no’ she wasn’t afraid, but he felt her pulse jump. But when he saw her eyes flit down to his lips just now he realized, her heart didn’t jump because she was afraid. 

“C’mere.” he whispered and pulled her to him. He kissed her so softly Karen wondered if this was even the same person. 

He pulled away, and gave her what Karen would describe as a shy smile. She turned away just for a moment to wet the rag, and she took his hand in hers and cleaned the remaining blood off of his knuckles. He was still watching her was she worked, she knew he was, and every now and then she’d look up, only to realize just how close their faces actually were. 

He could clean his own knuckles. But he was letting her because she wanted to. She wanted to hold his hand, and he wanted her to. 

The moment that his hands were clean, they were on Karen, holding her head gently as he kissed her for the second…and third time that night.


	3. Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: do you ever think of me?

Frank crept in through Karen’s fire escape like he does every night. He was home earlier than usual, it was only 11 pm. The lights were still on, and he heard the water in the bathroom running. He was going to grab a bite to eat from the kitchen when he heard Karen curse loudly. 

Something was wrong.

He dashed into the bathroom without knocking, she wasn’t as shy around him as she used to be. But it didn’t matter anyways because Karen was clothed. She was still wearing her clothes from that day. A nice blouse and a pencil skirt. Frank wondered why she hadn’t changed.

She didn’t see him come in, she seemed to be washing her hands in the sink. Except she wasn’t putting her hands in the water. She was hesitating. 

“Ma’am?” he said as softly as he could. She flinched but she didn’t jump. “You ok?” 

This was one of those moments where she had thought she was ok, but the moment she saw him and when he asked if she was ok, she broke down. Tears began to spill out of her eyes. 

“Hey hey hey it’s ok, I’m here.” he said seeing her tears. “What’s wrong?” 

“I fell.” she sniffed. Frank noticed that when he started talking she hid her hands from him. 

“Let me see.” he said simply. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Karen.” he said firmly - but still hadn’t raised his voice. He still spoke softly. 

She meekly held out her hands in front of him. Since he was still dirty and bloody himself, he only touched the back of her hands. Her palms and fingers were scraped up pretty badly. Little bits of glass and gravel were in her palms. 

“What happened?” he asked, worry was etched on his face. 

“I was coming home from work, I heard a loud noise and it startled me. So I began to walk quicker, someone bumped me and I fell. I caught myself but I landed on a bunch of glass and it stings.” 

He caught her gaze, she’d been staring at her hands, but when she looked up he saw guilt in her eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m so stupid. You’re hurt and I’m whining about my hands.” tears welled up in her eyes again. Frank guessed she was just overwhelmed. 

“People handle pain differently ma’am. I hurt a lot but I’m just used to it.” he turned his hands so she could see his palms. She saw little scars from past scrapes and cuts. “Your hands weren’t mean for this.” He turned from her and turned on the shower. “I’m gonna get cleaned up so I can clean you up ok?” 

She nodded. She looked a little lost. Her hands hurt so she couldn’t open the bathroom door that Frank had closed behind her. ‘That was why she hand’t changed yet.’ Frank thought. “Here.” he said and propped her up on the bathroom counter. 

Still a little embarrassed, she stared at her hands while Frank undressed. She caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye. 

“Saw that.” Frank said as he pulled the curtain behind him. 

Karen was only slightly embarrassed she got caught and she giggled. 

Since Frank hadn’t….punished as many people tonight he wasn’t as dirty as usual. So his shower was pretty quick. He shut the water off and reached for the towel on the rack. He dried off quickly and wrapped it around his waist, then drew the curtain back. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up now.” 

Frank was a gentle as he could, he knew it would sting, and he knew his hands were a little rough. He spoke to her as he did the hard part. She didn’t say much, just winced and stared at his dog tags on his bare chest. 

When she did speak, it was unexpected. “Do you ever think of me?”

He stopped cleaning her hand and looked up. He cocked his head in question. 

“When you’re out there. Do you think about me?”

“Yes and no. I try not to think about ya too much, cuz you’re pretty damn distracting.” he grinned, picking back up on her hands. “But I do think about you on my way home. Remind myself I have someone waitin’ for me.” 

She didn’t say anymore as he picked out the bits of glass and gravel with tweezers. He cleaned her hands off once more, then he carefully dried them and wrapped them up in gauze. He placed the gentlest of kisses on each palm and gave her a soft smile. He leaned in to kiss her lips and he felt her smile against him. 

“Need anythin’ else?” 

Karen hopped down and reached to unzip her skirt, but winced. Not all but most of her fingers had been scraped too. And now that they were wrapped in guaze - she couldn’t unzip her skirt. Once they had healed a bit she could remove the gauze - but for now she was stuck. 

“I got it. Wouldn’t be the first time.” Frank teased and eased down the zipper. He slid the skirt down her hips, then it fell in a heap on the floor. Frank unbuttoned the few buttons on her shirt and helped her remove it. 

“Frank can you….” he reached for her bra strap but she stopped him, “Not that, can you….wash my hair?” she said holding up her bandaged hands.

“Let’s go to the kitchen.” Frank grabbed Karen’s shampoo and a towel and went into the kitchen. 

Karen was about to ask why the kitchen, when she realized the sink would be the easiest way to wash her hair without the rest of her getting wet. 

Frank waited til the water got warm, then he motioned for Karen to stick her head under the faucet. 

“Is it too hot? Just say so.” he told her as he worked on wetting her hair. Once her hair was wet he squeezed the shampoo into his hands and worked it into her long hair. He heard her sigh, he knew she thought it felt good. He dug his fingers into her scalp and ran his fingers through her hair working out any tangles. He rinsed her hair, but continued to run his fingers through it a little long than necessary. She’d had a rough night, she deserved something relaxing. 

He shut off the water and handed her the towel, he figured that part may not hurt. Quickly she wrapped her hair up in the towel and leaned against the counter. 

“Thank you.” 

“It’s nuthin’.” he shrugged. “You’ve done that for me countless times.”

“You’re right.” 

She reached out to touch him, but frowned when she realized it’d be awhile before she could feel his skin on her fingertips. She wanted to comb her hands through his hair, but she stopped. 

“I can’t even touch you Frank.” she mumbled. 

“That’s ok.” he said and set her up on the kitchen counter. “You won’t be able to anyway.” he said, his voice husky all of the sudden. Karen furrowed her eyebrows in question but gasped when he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head pinning them to the cabinet behind her. He kissed her with everything he had, leaving her breathless. 

“What was that for?” she gasped. 

“I told ya ma’am. You’re pretty damn distracting.”


	4. Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: Imagine Frank pops in to Karen's one night and finds her asleep on the couch. She's still in her work attire and was obviously reading case files and notes when she fell asleep. Frank gently carries her to her bed, covering her with a blanket. When he goes to walk away she wakes up and grabs his hand and asks him to stay.

“Stay.” She whispered as she clutched his hand.

Her sudden moment startled him, because he thought she was asleep. Frank been so careful when he carried her to the bed from her couch. He wasn’t expecting her to move, let alone speak. But that one word that she whispered echoed in his mind.

“Stay.”

‘You don’t want the likes of me to stay.’ He thought to himself. But that’s not what he said.

“You alright ma’am?” he whispered back softly. He sat on the bed, the mattress shifted under his weight.

“Don’t want to be alone.” Her voice was soft, she sounded scared.

“Bad dream?”

She nodded.

‘So that’s what woke her.’ he thought. 

It was the same one that usually haunted her dreams. Fisk discovering she is the reason Wesley is dead. She wasn’t interested in telling Frank this – and she could tell he didn’t care to know. He knew if she wanted to tell him that she would.

Frank stood and Karen tugged on his hand tighter, like she was afraid he was going to leave.

He chuckled softly, “Not going anywhere ma’am. Just takin’ off my jacket.”

He’s familiar with her apartment and found his way to the bathroom easily in the dark. He closed the door and hit the lights and grimaced a bit at his appearance. Bruises were on his face as usual, but there was a lot of blood as well – not his own. He shook his head and wondered why on earth Karen found comfort with him. He washed the blood off his face and hands. He was going to leave his shirt on but that was dirty too. Karen had sewed him up quite a few times, so she had seen him shirtless. But he was only ever shirtless if it was for stitching him up. They hadn’t quite reached that step yet where he was fully comfortable with her seeing him without his shirt. He felt exposed, but her needs outweighed his feelings in this moment. So he shrugged and took the shirt off anyways. He was comforting her and didn’t want to get blood on her. That was it. His jeans were dirty too, but he didn’t want Karen to fall asleep without knowing he was there.

Frank stepped out of her bathroom still clad in his dirty jeans. He turned his head quickly when he saw Karen’s bare back as she tugged on a t-shirt to sleep in. The light from the bathroom had lit up the room when he opened door. He hit the light quickly not wanting to invade her privacy while she finished changing. He sat on the end of her bed and took off his boots, his back to her. A chill went up his spine as he felt Karen’s hand against the bare skin of his shoulder. She dug her fingers lightly into his skin and pulled him backwards. He followed her lead and leaned back on the bed so he was lying flat on his back. His head was on her pillow and before he had time to blink Karen’s head was on his chest and her arms were wrapped tight around his waist. Her legs were drawn up and curled around his leg and her feet were in between his thighs. Frank rested his hand on her shoulder and the moment his hand touched her, he felt tears on his chest.

He shushed her and whispered softly that he was there, and that she would be alright. She let out a few sobs but caught her breath and sighed – like she realized he actually meant what he said. He never lied to her so she believed it.

After several moments of silence Karen broke the ice. Her voice was small.

“How do you do it?”

“Do what ma’am?”

“How do you go out there every night and…not be scared?”

“For awhile it was easy. Didn’t have anything to lose.”

“It ‘was’? Do you mean it’s not easy now?”

“It’s not easy when you have something to live for.”

“What do you have to live for?”

Frank squeezed her shoulder in response.

Karen lifted her head off of his chest. The room was dark but Frank saw her smile illuminated by the faint light coming in through the window. He watched her blink her tears away, and watched as the grin turned into a full blown smile. Content and feeling safe she rested her head back on his chest.

It was then that Frank began to feel a little exposed in more than one sense. His skin hadn’t been touched like this in such a soft way in a long time. Karen was lightly tracing little shapes on his chest, it gave him chills, and he felt her smile against him in response. He also admitted he had feelings for her. Or at least that she was worth living for.

She lightly kissed his chest and whispered a “thank you.”

He shifted a little in shyness. He enjoyed the feeling of her hands on his skin but he didn’t know if he was ready for it. He was trying to ignore the feeling of her chest pressed against his side. Or her legs wrapped around his thigh. And he couldn’t get the feeling of her lips out of his mind. He wanted more. He wanted it. He longed for it. He ached. How long had it been? He couldn’t even recall the last time he’d even had a proper kiss. It was all so hazy to him now. Part of him wanted to flip her over right now and make her feel good. Make her shout his name. To feel loved by him. To touch her and kiss her and hold her. 

Oh he wanted it.

But the other part of him wanted to hide. Would it be awful of him to want this after his wife? He told her before – that if something happened to him while he was overseas for her to move on. She’d want the same for him right?

“Frank?”

Karen’s voice tore him from his thoughts. She untangled her legs and let go of his waist and she sat up.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Frank sat up too. He didn’t speak. He didn’t know what to say. So often he did know what to say but not this time.

“I could feel your heart in your chest Frank. Is something wrong? What’s bothering you.”

“It’s not the right time.” He didn’t want to tell her this, he’s afraid he already said too much. He felt selfish, she had just been upset and this isn’t what she needed.

“Frank. Tell me.” she flipped on the lamp on the bedside table and sat waiting for his answer.

Frank felt his ears getting hot and he cleared his throat.

“It’s just been a long time. I haven’t uh..done this in a long time. Haven’t felt like this…”

“I shouldn’t have kissed you I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” He grinned a little. It was a mix between a smug grin and a shy grin. As if he was shy with his own boldness. 

Karen smiled for a second, then it faded. “You still look a little upset….is it because of your wife? I don’t want to-“

“That’s part of it. But I don’t know if I can handle losing you too.” He said quickly.

“Don’t think about the future. I’m here now. Right now. Who knows what will happen tomorrow. There is no point it worrying about it when there is nothing to be done.”

“Think you outta listen to your own advice ma’am.” He teased.

She playfully shoved him on his chest, but then she left her hands on him. Just for a second longer.

“We can go slow.” She stated simply.

“Thought you wanted to live in the moment?” he rose an eyebrow.

“Well right now I want you to hold me. Think you can manage that Castle?”

“I think I can.”

She reached across and shut the light off again. He leaned back to where he had been a few moments ago. Except this time he opened his arms to her. She comfortable accepted his embrace and curled against him again.

“Frank you know you can take off those jeans right?” she giggled as she felt the denim under her toes and lightly rub across her legs.

“Tryin’ to get my pants off? Thought you wanted me to hold you.” he teased.

“Maybe I am.” She teased back. “ Just want you to be comfortable.”

“Mhmm. Well I am. Don’t wanna move.”

Frank felt Karen grin. He was happy knowing his feelings for her were reciprocated. He still didn’t know why but he wasn’t going to fight it. He was going to listen to what Karen said. He was going to enjoy this moment. He was holding her close and she wanted him to. She didn’t want him to leave and right now there was not a damn thing in the world that would make him leave her side.


	5. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: Imagine after the woods scene, Karen starts finding single flowers by her window several nights a week. At first she thinks its Matt but one night, the flower is a little dirty and when she smells this one she smells its sweet fragrance...mixed with the smell of gunpowder.

Karen stirred from her sleep when she heard a tap on the window. 

Startled she looked towards the window only to see the silhouette of someone, but the moment she reached for her gun in her bedside table drawer – the figure was gone. 

Curiosity got the better of her and she crept towards the window, gun still in hand. Cautiously she peeked outside and when she saw no one she shrugged and turned to go back to bed. She’d seen people in the apartment above her use the fire escape by the window so she assumed it was just them. But as she turned something caught her eye. 

It was a single flower. 

“Matt.” She thought. She wasn’t sure why he was giving her a flower. Maybe he saw it and thought of her. They were still friends right? She didn’t know. But she knew she liked the flower. She flipped on the lights and went to grab a vase to put it in. She wasn’t one to shy away from a nice gift no matter who it was from.

It was a few days before she got the next one. It took her by surprise. And now she wanted to know what this was about. Now she began to look for them.

The next three nights in a row she got a flower. Always the same kind, and always when she was asleep. She wanted to see Matt bring her the flower. And she still wasn’t sure if it even was Matt. But who else would be bringing her flowers?

That night she was determined to see her flower being delivered. She turned off the lights but sat that the end of the bed waiting. She felt like she was a kid again waiting up to see Santa Claus. But like what happens with kids waiting – she fell asleep. She woke the next morning to see the flower outside the window.

“I’ll get him tonight for sure.” She thought. It was the weekend and she had a story she wanted to work on so she would stay up and wait this time.

She wrote well into the night, but as she wrote she was hyperaware of every sound or movement outside. But nothing happened and no one came.

Days passed and she hadn’t gotten a flower since the night she waited up. Now she was getting paranoid, because she hadn’t talked to Matt in a while so what if this wasn’t him? What if this was something not good? Was she in danger? 

She tried not to let it bother her. But when the next flower came that night– something was different. She heard the single tap on her window, and got out of bed and didn’t bother to turn on the light. She knew she wouldn’t see who it was so she didn’t bother. She opened the window and picked up the flower and sniffed it like always. She loved how they smelled. But this one – while it was the same flower- smelled different. It looked different too. The petals looked older and were slightly crushed. Liked they’d been pressed inside a thick jacket. The smell was strong and Karen couldn’t place it. Still she shut the window and locked it and turned to put the flower along with the others in the vase on the counter.

While her back was turned she heard what sounded like a latch opening and then the window sliding back open. She turned around quickly and her elbow caused the vase to tip over on the counter. She jumped when she saw a dark figure in apartment.

“Frank?” she gasped realizing who it was. Even in the dark she could tell it was him. He’d only been in her apartment once, but that was something she’d never forget.

“Ma’am.” He replied softly. He walked over to her in the kitchen and picked up the vase that had fallen on the counter. Karen flushed realized she was only in a t-shirt and underwear, and while he was occupied with the vase, she quickly went to put on some pajama pants.

“So you’re the one who has been bringing me flowers.” She whispered, almost like she was saying it to herself. “Why?”

Frank’s back was still to her. He didn’t move. She walked over to him slowly and touched his shoulder. The leather of his jacket felt worn and beat up. Something about it upset her.

“Figured you’d like ‘em.” Frank said quickly, like he was nervous.

Karen didn’t say anything. Her hand was still on his shoulder. She leaned in to kiss his cheek, and she swore she saw a bit of pink flush his cheeks. But because they were so bruised, she wasn’t sure. When he turned to face her fully she saw that he had a nasty cut on his forehead above his eye.

Karen gasped, but then she smiled realizing why tonight’s flower looked the way it did, the smell was gunpowder and it had been in his pocket while he “went to work”.

“Is that why this flower is a little beat up?” she asked nodding towards the cut on his head.

He nodded.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” She said simply like she’d stitched him up a thousand times.

“Ma’am you don’t have to-“

“Frank. Sit down or I’ll make you.”

Frank grinned a tiny smile. He shrugged his thick jacket and sat at her little kitchen table.

Nervously she stitched up his forehead. And once she was done, he stood and was about to put his jacket on to leave.

“You don’t have to leave Frank. It’s late. You can sleep on the couch. You need to rest.” Karen was serious in her offer, but was trying to fight the blush she felt crawling up her neck. It was hitting her all at once that she did have feelings for him. Maybe she had all along and just hadn’t seen it. He obviously felt something for her since he’d brought her flowers. It was so sincere it meant more to her than she thought. 

She anxiously waited for his reply, and when all he did was nod ‘yes’ she felt her heart jump. What was she getting herself into? But a few moments later when she turned off the lights and heard Frank quietly breathing nearby on the couch in her tiny apartment, she knew this was going to be the start of something. She didn’t know what yet, but she wanted to find out.


	6. Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: why'd you let go of me?

“K? Can you c’mere for a sec?”

Frank’s voice startled Karen from her “working.” She was sitting at the table working on an article, a mug of coffee in her hand. The article was due tomorrow and she had barely written on it. Frank was currently on the floor doing his workout. Normally that would’ve distracted Karen but she was too busy having writer’s block and staring at her word document to notice him. Well maybe she noticed a little bit…it was hard not to look at your shirtless boyfriend while his back muscles ripple the way they did when he did pushups.

She looked up from her computer for another peek, and flushed realizing he was standing now at the other side of the table. He took a swig from a water bottle, and she watched his Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed.

He saw the blush on her cheeks but decided not to tease her any further, he could tell she was stressed. Of course it’s no secret to him that she checks him out a lot. That’s a small part of the reason he works out when she’s around, he can’t resist teasing her just a little. He just chooses carefully when to mess with her.

“Need your help for a second. Haven’t heard ya type in a while and I figure you could use a break.”

“What do you need?” she sighed realizing he was right and she needed a break. She felt like her head would explode if she had to type anymore but she knew she was going to have to later.

“Just c’mere.” He beckoned with one finger, and she stood her curiosity taking over.

He laid down on his back on the floor where he’d been doing pushups earlier.

“What are you doing?”

“Finishing my workout.” He said simply, “I need you to count for me.”

“Count what?”

“Gotta do some sit-ups and I need you to count ‘em out for me.”

He’s never asked for this before, come to think of it, she’d never really seen him do sit-ups or crunches before.

“Why are you asking me to help you with this?”

He sat up and read the confusion on her face.

“Focusing on something else for a little bit will help clear your head. Now grab my ankles and count.” he stated matter-of-factly.

“Your ankles?”

Frank had laid back down on the floor and he began to laugh.

“It’ll keep me steady.”

Karen shrugged and did as he asked. She sat at his feet and held his ankles – she knew in the back of her mind that she really didn’t have to hold his ankles to steady him. But who was she to argue? That spot at his feet would give her the best spot to tell if he’d completed the sit-up. And watch those abs move.

Karen watched in amazement as he began to move. His face was solemn. His movements were precise. When his face was level with her for just a second he might make eye contact, but he wasn’t there long enough to crack a grin. He moved so fast. Karen was beginning to get tired just watching him. He didn’t even seem to get winded.

When he neared the end of a rep, when he sat up he quickly kissed Karen. He did a few more sit-ups while she sat at his feet flustered. She’d quit counting.

“You lose count?” Frank smirked as he sat up. This time he stayed up. Karen gasped suddenly and let go of him.

“Why’d you let go of me? Somethin’ wrong?”

“Frank you’re a genius.” She grabbed his face and kissed him firmly and walked back over to her laptop.

Frank smiled to himself. He didn’t know what he did or said that gave her an idea, but he was glad it worked. He stood and stretched and grabbed the towel on the floor next to him, and draped it over his shoulder. Karen was busy typing at full speed, while Frank made his way to the fridge to get some more ice for his water bottle.

He turned his head when he heard the keys stop clacking on the keyboard.

“You didn’t really need me to hold your ankles or count did you?”

“Nope.” He replied taking a long swig from the water bottle.

“You don’t even really do sit-ups.”

“Nope.”

He took a few steps over from the fridge and stood next to Karen. He titled her head back with his hands and leaned down to kiss her softly.

“Just thought you could use a break.”

He kissed her again and got back down on the floor. He finished his another rep of sit-ups. Karen shook her head laughing at him, because he continued to do them without needing someone to hold his feet.


	7. Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: Kastle + Karen dragging Frank to a yoga class when he would much rather lift

Karen burst through the front door of her apartment, with grocery bags in her arms.

“Frank you home?” 

Right as she finished asking she saw him standing in the kitchen. He had ducked behind the counter to pick up something. Without a word, he walked over to her and took several of the groceries from her arms. He set the grocery bags on the table and began to unpack them.

Karen set hers on the counter and did the same. Since her kitchen was so small, Frank handed her the groceries as he unpacked them for her to put away. Were her kitchen bigger he’d put them away himself, he knew where everything was.

Frank pulled a dvd out of the last bag and snickered a little as he looked at the cover.

“Yoga?”

“Yeah what about it? I want to be more flexible.” Karen replied. She caught Frank’s smirk which earned him a playful slap on his arm. “Not like that! I’m on my feet a lot and I want loosen up some. And I don’t have time for a class so I bought a dvd to help…You should do it with me.”

“Alright.” He shrugged.

“I know you’d rather work out to relax- wait you’ll do it?” She thought she’d have to press him into doing it.

He shook his head and snorted out a laugh. “That ain’t what I’d call relaxing.”

He didn’t say any more about it but Karen knew he was agreeing because he knew it would be good for him physically, it’d help to relieve some of the physical tension she knows he has to have.

A few moments later they had both changed into better workout clothes and she put the dvd in. Frank was surprisingly attentive, and after about 5 minutes Karen was regretting asking him to join.

He was so much better than her, as far as balance was concerned.

She huffed out a response as her arms felt a little shaky trying to stretch and hold herself up.

“Don’t look at me Page, focus on your own breathing. Let it relax you.” Frank spoke softly. Karen was just more and more surprised by him.

“How do you do keep your body in a straight line like that?” She asked, she’d sort of given up and was watching him.

Frank stood and motioned for her to stand. “Here.” He stood behind her and put his hands on her hips and helped her stretch her limbs. He showed her a lot of different positions (and snuck in a few kisses) and before long the dvd was forgotten.

“I didn’t know you knew how to do all that!” Karen said once they were done. She’d walked into the kitchen to grab her and Frank some water.

“My uh…my wife, when she was pregnant with Lisa, she had a lot of back pain. She did a lot of yoga to stretch. But she needed my help since she was top heavy with the baby.” Frank said with a little chuckle as if he remembered a happy moment. “I picked up a few things from classes she took me to.”

“Sounds like you were good support for her.” Karen said gently as she handed him the bottle.

“Oh she was my support. I didn’t know what I was doin’ I was so scared.” He chuckled. “She was so ready to be a mom, it’s like she knew what she was doing. At least that’s how she acted.”

Frank sat at the table and took a swig from the water bottle. When Karen walked by she patted him on the shoulder, and kissed the top of his head.

“Thank you for helping me.”

He knew she wasn’t just talking about yoga.

“Anytime.”

She smiled as she walked towards the bathroom to shower, she knew he wasn’t just talking about the yoga either.


	8. Beard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: Karen sitting on the counter as she watched Frank shave his beard.

“You gonna say goodbye?” Frank teased as he watched Karen hop up on the counter.

“Maybe I am.” She replied back with a grin.

Frank shook his head and the corner of his mouth turned up when he caught her eye.

It was quiet that morning. Karen was off that day, and the both of them had stayed in bed a little longer than usual. Frank got up first and headed towards the bathroom. Karen didn’t pay any mind until she heard a buzzing. She got out of bed, curiosity getting the better of her, and she cracked the door open. Frank had an electric razor in his hand, and some scissors were on the counter. He hadn’t started shaving yet, and he set the razor down when he heard Karen open the door.

“Can I help you with somethin’ Page?” he asked, not even turning his head to look at her. He was grinning a little – he was messing with her.

“Are you shaving?” she asked and opened the door all the way.

“Was planning on it.”

Karen pouted a little and reached out to touch his bearded cheek. He leaned into her touch and turned his head a little to press his lips onto her wrist. He nibbled a little and started to kiss a little up her arm. He stopped when he got to her elbow, and looked up at her.

He did that sometimes. Just looked. If he looked too long Karen would feel her cheeks getting pink. His gaze is so heavy. And Karen often wonders what he’s thinking. This time she has no clue, and she tugs her arm away from him to hop up on the counter next to the sink.

“You gonna say goodbye?” Frank teased as he watched Karen hop up on the counter.

“Maybe I am.” She replied back with a grin.

Frank shook his head and the corner of his mouth turned up when he caught her eye.

“Ya sure you don’t want me to use it one more time?” Frank’s voice dropped lower and he moved to stand in front of Karen on the counter. His hands went to her thighs and began to move up and down on her skin.

Karen’s hands went to his face and ran her fingers through his beard. She pulled him towards her and kissed him firmly. As she kissed him she enjoyed the feeling of his beard under hands and the slight scratch of it on her face as he kissed her. His hands were still on her thighs, they had stopped moving up and down, and he was squeezing her thighs now. He pushed her thighs apart and stood closer to her. He moved one hand to wrap around her back, his other hand was working its way under her shirt.

He was kissing her so aggressively now her back was against the wall. She was slanted so far back he had to hold her with his hand to keep her pressed to him. His fingertips were digging into her flesh and kneading on sensitive skin. And his lips were kissing hers over and over. She could hear his soft breaths and slight moans and she didn’t even know when she had wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him even closer. Frank moved his lips from hers and dragged his mouth across her skin to kiss her neck. His beard tickled a little but the scratch of it was making Karen tremble. His lips were soft as they pressed into her skin. She gasped rather loudly when he bit down onto her neck. He worked a good hickey on her pale skin.

When he pulled away, he looked over his work and grinned rather smugly. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen, her tshirt was wrinkled from Frank having had his hand under it, there was a bright hickey already forming on her neck and surrounding it was pink skin from the scrape of his beard. Her chest was heaving and her legs still hadn’t moved from around his waist.

“You gonna let me shave now?” he teased with a wink.

“You gonna finish what you just started?”

“Absolutely.” He squeezed her thighs again playfully and he pulled back to go back over to the sink to shave. She sat and watched him, still flustered from before. She enjoyed watching his arms and hands move. And every now and then he’d steal a glance at her and smile a little.

She gasped when she saw his fresh face after he had completely shaved.

“I’d almost forgotten what you looked like!”

Karen had barely finished that sentence when he was on her again. He moved to stand between her legs and kissed her lips. Her legs wrapped around him tight and with one arm around her he pulled her off the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had as he walked her to their bed. 

Frank sat on the end of the bed with Karen in his lap. Her hands were on the back of his head and she began to kiss his face. 

“Didn’t know me shavin’ would get you all wound up, Page.” Frank laughed as Karen kissed his freshly clean shaven cheeks over and over. As she kissed him, his hands crept under her shirt on her back. His fingers were digging into her shoulder blades.

“Shut up and kiss me Castle. You have a promise to keep.” She whispered into his ear right before she kissed it.

“Yes ma’am.” He stood up and laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her. 

He had a promise to keep and he was a man of his word.


	9. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: imagine Frank showing up at Karen's place some time after the roof incident. They haven't seen each other since and they hadn't talked that night. She drags him inter her tiny apartment and before he can even utter a single word, she wraps her arms around him tightly. But before he can respond to the hug, she shoves him back as hard as she can. "YOU MADE ME BELIEVE YOU WERE DEAD!" She keeps pounding his chest as she yells at him. Frank gently takes her wrists and looks at her, "I'm sorry."

“I’m sorry.” he whispers. He gathers her in his arms and hugs her tight. Her hands clutch onto his jacket and she curls her fingers into a fist bunching the fabric in her hands. Her eyes burned with tears. Confusion and heartache and anger are tugging at her. She didn’t realize just how much she’d been worried about him til she saw him. And how angry. 

Frank shushed her gently as she calmed down. He felt her sigh against him as she found her breath. She stayed in his arms for a few more moments though. Her face buried in the crook of his neck. Her breathing had calmed and she slowly pulled away to finally look at him. To really look. 

He had a beard, his hair was longer (were those curls?), and she could actually see his face as it wasn’t covered in cuts or bruises. Without really thinking she reached out to wipe his hair off of his forehead.

“I didn’t know you had curly hair.” She whispered, more thinking out loud than talking to him. 

“Didn’t know you could grow a beard like this either.” she kind of chuckled. “I like it.” 

“Really?” he smiled. “I hate it. Itches like hell.” he scratched at it a little when he said it. 

“You can shave it here if you want.” she offered. She didn’t know what he needed or why he came to her place, but she still trusted him. 

“But you didn’t come here for a shave did you Frank?” 

“No ma’am. Not ready to shave yet. Got something else I wanna run by you.”


	10. Frank's Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: what if Karen shaves Frank's head? Or what if he does it in her bathroom when she offers him to crash on her couch? I'm already way too emo about Frank getting a haircut

It’s the quiet hours of the morning in Frank’s arms that Karen loves the most. 

Or even if she isn’t in his arms the fact that he is just there next to her is enough. Warm and safe. And within distance to touch him. To kiss him. They are both lazy in the mornings and lazy kisses and touches are exchanged before words are spoken.

Frank is awake, but his eyes are still closed. He’s on his back breathing steadily. He feels like he’s about to fall back asleep because Karen is running her fingers through his curly hair. She strokes his jaw a little and as she moves closer to his mouth, he turns his head so his lips connect with her fingers.

“Are you ever going to shave this?” she asked, not really sure if she wanted him to shave his beard or not.

“Might.” His voice cracked as he spoke. His voice thick with sleep.

Frank rolled over to kiss Karen, then he groaned as he got up. He stretched and Karen shamelessly stared at his bare back as it moved. He ran a hand through his hair and seemed to think about something for a second. He walked towards the kitchen and started the coffee maker.

Karen groaned when she stood up too. She wasn’t a big fan of Mondays. But really who is?

“What do you have to do today Frank?” Karen asked as she begin to dress for work.

He nodded towards a crate of guns on the floor by the bed. “Gotta clean those up. Work out the kinks.”

As she put on her makeup she smiled to herself, this was her life. Frank’s mission today was cleaning up some guns. She could hear him pouring his coffee, and she heard him pour her a cup in her thermos to go. She was about to be late if she didn’t leave right then.

He handed her the coffee and kissed her cheek as she took the coffee.

And with a flash she was out of the apartment, and it was quiet. Frank liked the quiet. Sometimes it was too quiet and he was haunted by being alone.

But not today. He felt good today.

He set his coffee down on the little kitchen table and got the crate of guns. He laid down his cleaning towel, careful not to scuff up Karen’s little kitchen table, not that she would really care. The table’s surface was covered in coffee stains and scratches from a pen as Karen liked to handwrite her article notes sometimes.

That’s how he spent most of the day. Cleaning the guns, and then taking them apart and putting them back together. It was routine. There was order to it. It made sense to him. So much didn’t make sense. But not this.

He stopped to take a break for lunch because he knew Karen would ask if he had eaten. He smiled a small smile at the memory of her gently reminding him to take care of himself when she’s gone. For him it wasn’t so much forgetting to eat, it was being so focused on his task he didn’t realize where the time went.

Later in the afternoon, he found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror. He was checking on his stitches from the night before. There was a particular cut on his chest that was still sore. His whole body was sore, but that was expected. And he couldn’t seem to shake the headache he’d had all day.

He switched on the razor right when he heard Karen walk in. She followed the sound and Frank heard her heels click towards the bathroom, followed by a gasp when she saw him.

“I thought you were gonna shave your beard!” she giggled slightly seeing that he was shaving his head.

“Someone pulled my hair too hard last night. Gave me a headache.”

“Sorry.” She blushed as she whispered her apology.

He stopped and set the razor down and reached out to make her look at him.

“It wasn’t you. Shit you know I like your hands in my hair.” He gave her a sly smile, because Karen’s automatic response to Frank’s lovin’ was to tug on his hair. “Yeah some asshole grabbed me last night, caught me off guard. Need to get rid of this. I’ll miss you tuggin’ on it though.” he gave her a little wink.

“Are you gonna keep this?” she touched his beard softly.

“For now yeah.”

“Do you want me to help you?”

Without a word, Frank sat on the edge of the tub, and Karen took the razor off the counter. She combed her hands through what was left of his hair before she began to shave his head.

Frank closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Karen’s hands on him again. When she was done, she leaned down and kissed the top of his freshly shaved head. He leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her back. Her knees buckled a little. He steadied her with his hands and still with his head against her torso, he unzipped her skirt and tugged it down her legs.

She stepped out of it and he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. His hands ran up and down her thighs as she kissed him. Her arms were wrapped tight around his neck and she kissed his head exploring the new territory. She smiled at the slight tickle of his short hair on her lips and fingers. She didn’t even realize he’d unbuttoned her top until she felt his beard scrape against her skin on her neck and chest.

“Don’t shave that.”

“Yes ma’am.” He mumbled into her neck.


	11. Same Time Next Week?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the Kastle Halloween fic exchange

It’s been months since he’s seen her last. He saw her on the roof, he doubted she saw him. But her blonde hair was unmistakable in that crowd to him.

So when he saw that blonde hair again in the bar one night, he knew. It didn’t matter that months had passed by he could never forget. Even in the smoky room he knew her. 

It was late when Frank walked in and it almost startled him to see Karen there. For a short moment he wondered why she would be in this shady bar this late at night, but then he remembered her knack for sticking her nose where it didn’t belong to get answers. Frank was there for some information as well. The information about this human trafficking ring he’d been investigating was a little unclear and he needed to discover things for himself. It was either the bartender or the bouncer that had the information he needed. He knew both men were involved, but he didn’t know the roles of each man. He needed to watch them, so that he could follow them.

Frank decided to wait a moment, he didn’t want to startle Karen. Frank had grown a beard now and his hair was longer. And since the last time they spoke hadn’t been the happiest of moments he wanted to bide his time. He took a seat at an empty booth near the bar, and a woman came by and got his drink order. Frank had a perfect view of Karen (and the bartender in question she was speaking to). He couldn’t quite hear her voice over the music and the voices but he smiled watching her talk. She was definitely flirting her way to getting an answer, but still with her class.

Right about then a guy walked over and sat next to Frank. Frank immediately bristled when the man began to speak. Frank didn’t like this guy’s tone.

“Why don’t you go ask her for a drink?”

Frank didn’t respond, he just took a sip of his club soda. He watched the guy eyeing Karen, and it bothered him. Frank did not like the way this other guy was ogling her. And this guy was also distracting Frank from keeping an eye on Karen speaking to the bartender.

Frank took a better look at the guy, realizing that this was the other guy involved in the human trafficking ring he was investigating.

Without a word the bouncer got up and took a seat next to Karen. As he sat down next to her, he touched her lower back. The bouncer exchanged a look with the bartender. Frank didn’t know if Karen saw the look or not, but he saw it and he knew he had to get her out.

The way the bouncer had touched Karen’s lower back made Frank bristle. He wasn’t jealous was he? Karen wasn’t his girl, but he didn’t want someone like him touching her at all. Especially not when he knew what he was involved in. He really needed to get Karen away from this guy.

Frank’s mind began to race, he was planning. He already knew the best exit, he’d have to change some things now that Karen would be with him. But because he’s quick on his feet, he got an idea.

Coolly Frank walked over to the bouncer right as he began to speak to Karen. Frank knew Karen could handle herself from jerks hitting on her, but Frank was guessing this guy was armed. So just to be safe, Frank grabbed the guy’s wrist and began to squeeze. His wrist popped and Frank pulled him close and told him to leave Karen alone.

Frank still had questions but he needed to get Karen out. He was processing the information and would have to use what he had for now.

The bartender was attending to someone else and Frank needed to get Karen out so that he could come back and take care of the two men. He did not want her in any danger.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Karen said to Frank. The bouncer had gone around back into the kitchen. Frank assumed it was to ice his wrist, and probably get some reinforcements.

Frank barely looked at Karen. He wondered how long it would take for her to recognize him.

But when his suspicions were correct and the bouncer returned with a couple other guys, Frank knew he needed to get out and take Karen with him.

“C’mon.” he said quickly, and put his hand on Karen’s back. She didn’t flinch. She saw the men walking towards them and Frank had never been so grateful that she followed him blindly.

He got her out of the bar and they quickly began to walk down the street. Once they realized they weren’t being followed anymore, Karen thanked him.

“Thank you for getting me out of there Frank.” She smiled softly, then she laughed at the look of confusion on Frank’s face.

“When’d you figure out it was me?”

“The moment you walked in. It’s nice to see you by the way. How have you been?” she winced after she asked the last question.

He shrugged.

“You seem to be doin’ jus’ fine. Gettin’ yourself into trouble.”

“Can’t seem to stay away. You’re one to talk.” She laughed. “I like that. It’s a good look for you.”

He took her meaning and absentmindedly stroked his beard, “yeah?”

They talked for a little bit as he walked her home. They exchanged information on the case and in a way it was refreshing to him. But at the same time it was weird to him. He sort of felt like this had been a date. As much of a date that he could have now.

When Karen parted with him to walk up the stairs she turned to smile at him. “Same time next week?”

Frank grinned, “maybe. Might have to be a different case.”

Karen shook her head, taking his meaning. She knew once she was safe in her apartment that Frank was going to go right back to that bar and finish the job, his way.

“Should I start the article now?”

“What’s that?” he said playing along.

“’Punisher Back in Hell’s Kitchen. Dismantles Human Trafficking Ring.’”

He smiled softly. He’d been regretting the way they had last separated. He thought she would be angrier at him, but he didn’t want to press it. But he did want to apologize.

“You know I was jus’ tryin’ to keep you safe is all.”

“I know.” She smiled softly, and she stepped back down a couple steps to his level. “Now go get those human trafficking assholes. And I’ve got plenty of cases Castle, if you need my help.” She said with a wink.

“Sounds like a plan.” He nodded.

“Goodnight Frank.”

“Night ma’am.”

“Happy Halloween!!” she called as he walked away. Huh. He hadn’t even realized. He used to love going trick or treating with his kids. But to him it now seemed Halloween happened more than just one night a year. He saw monsters every night now. 

Frank sighed as walked down the street back to that smoky bar. He had work to do. What he didn’t tell Karen is that he could’ve waited another night to punish those two, but after seeing the way they both looked at Karen, he wanted it done that night. She deserved better than objectifying stares. A voice in the back of Frank’s head told him that Karen didn’t deserve him either. But right now he was protecting her honor and keeping her safe.

He didn’t know how to handle what he was feeling for her. All he knew was that he felt lighter after having seen her. And she wanted to meet up with him again. What that meant he didn’t know but he was certainly interested in it.


	12. Whoops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: i'm too sober for this

It had been about a year and a half since The Punisher had made the news. 

He’d almost been forgotten, because it’s Hell’s Kitchen, there’s always something else to distract people from past “problems.”

To Matt and Foggy, Frank was just a case. Matt was planning on keeping tabs on him, but he hadn’t heard any buzz in months.

But Karen, she hadn’t forgotten Frank. How could she forget when he slept right next to her every night?

She knew the longer she was with him, that Matt and Foggy would find out. It was only a matter of time. She was prepared for the lecture, but she had made her decision, and so had Frank. She felt safe around him, and honestly, she loved him deeply. Maybe she was wrong to be so in love with someone like him, but she didn’t care. Frank treated her right, and she loved him, that was all there was too it. She wasn’t changing her mind.

She had practiced her defense speech a dozen times in prepation for whenever her relationship would be discovered.

But the way she found out was not the way she had planned.

Granted she didn’t really want them to found out at all.

Matt and Foggy didn’t see Karen as much because she worked full time at the Bulletin, but every couple of weeks they would meet up for drinks or dinner to catch up. For months they tried to pry it out of Karen why she was in such a good mood, and who she was dating.

“There’s no way she’s this happy and not dating anyone,” was Foggy’s way to put it. 

Karen just replied that she was just happy with her job, but Matt had heard her heart skip when she told the lie. And Foggy saw a hickey on her neck once (courtesy of Frank).

That night it was their night for all three of them to hang out, and Karen had forgotten.

It’s easy to forget things when you’re sitting in Frank Castle’s lap on the couch. His hands were under her shirt, his fingertips digging into the bare skin of her back. Her hands where in his hair, and Karen’s head was beginning to spin from Frank’s deep kisses.

Karen jolted when she heard a knock on the door, Frank was about to pull her off him, but it was too late, and Matt and Foggy walked in.

“I heard your heart Karen are you in trouble?” Matt’s brow was furrowed with concern.

“Yeah she’s in trouble.” Frank whispered, knowing Karen was about to get an earful.

Karen awkwardly climbed off of Frank’s lap and adjusted her clothes that Frank had mussed up.

Foggy had been standing there in the doorway with his mouth open since Matt opened the door.

“Problem there counselor?” Frank chuckled.

“I’m too sober for this.” Foggy shook his head.

Frank snorted a laugh, but when he saw Karen was embarrassed, he stopped.

He placed a gentle hand on her lower back, and leaned in to kiss her temple.

“Well you know what I’m gonna say.” Foggy said simply.

“I know.” Karen replied. “Let me get my coat. Frank will you be here when I get back?”

He nodded and helped her put on her coat.

“Well?” Frank asked as so as Karen walked in the door. He saw a look of bewilderment on her face.

“They are both mad at me and happy for me. They said they don’t approve…but also they haven’t seen me this happy in a long time. They just care about me, and they know once I set my mind to something I don’t back down.”

“That’s my girl.” Frank pulled her in to kiss her lips. “And what do you have your mind set on tonight Miss Page?”

She shrugged her jacket, and kicked off her heels. She gave Frank almost a shy grin.

“Finishing what was started on the couch.”

Frank without a word walked over to the couch, and sat down. He beckoned to Karen with a finger with a grin on his face, she chuckled and settled onto his lap. She smoothed her hands under his shirt, her hands on the warm skin of his chest.

His fingers dug into her hair, and he pulled her to him, and kissed her deeply.


	13. It's ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

Something was wrong.

On a job like this, Frank was usually home by now. This was a quick get in and get out type. That’s what he told her. And based on her knowledge of his ‘cases’ before, this fit into the pattern, so she wasn’t worried about him and she fell asleep.

But around 4 am, she woke up. And it was quiet in the apartment. Her bed was empty. The bathroom light was off. She didn’t smell blood like she usually did when he came home.

She furrowed her brow in concern, and reached for her phone. She gasped when she saw the amount of missed calls and texts she had from Frank. All of these were from at least an hour ago. The most recent text was from about 45 minutes ago.

With her hands shaking she called him back.

Her heart was pounding, the silence was deafening as she waited for him to answer the phone. She had a sick feeling in her gut something was wrong.

The phone continued to ring.

No answer.

She called him back at least 5 more times. Her hands were violently shaking. She was starting to panic.

“Ok ok Karen you have to go get him.” She said out loud. She had a vague idea where he went.

She got out of bed, and got dressed in a hurry. Her hands were still shaking a little. She turned on all the lights and looked through some of Frank’s notes. He didn’t make many notes, but he might jot down a location, usually to compare them to other areas.

She found what looked to be the most recent one and hoped it was the right one.

She grabbed her keys and was out the door, when she realized she probably should not go alone. She grabbed her gun, and shoved it in her purse, and called Matt.

Matt wasn’t too fond of Karen dating Frank, but Karen had made up her mind on the matter, and Matt wasn’t going to argue any further. Matt reassured her he’d meet her there. What he didn’t tell Karen is if something has happened to Frank, Karen could be walking into a trap.

Karen parked her car outside the warehouse, and that made her nervous. This was a big warehouse. Frank could be anywhere inside. If this was even the right one.

Karen jumped out of her skin when Matt knocked on her car door window.

“It’s ok. We’ll find him.” He patted her back, he could tell she was worried.

They walked into a side door of the warehouse together.

It smelled like smoke and blood on top of an old rusty smell.

Karen couldn’t remember the last time she had been this worried. She wasn’t even worried about her own safety. She was so worried about Frank. This just wasn’t like him.

“Do you hear anything?” Karen whispered as they walked inside.

“There’s only one other person in hear besides us. It’s probably Frank.”

This was a small lie. There were dozens of people in there…but they were all dead. Matt only heard one weak heartbeat. If it was Frank, he was hurt.

Karen gasped as she began to see the scattered bodies on the floor as her and Matt walked through the warehouse. She knew what Frank did, but she still wasn’t used to seeing it.

But she forgot all of that when she saw Frank.

He was slumped against a wall. His eyes were closed, and Karen couldn’t remember when she saw him with that much blood on him. She wondered how much of it was his own.

He stirred and groaned when Karen ran up to him. She gingerly held his face in her hands, and he smiled weakly. But then his eyes widened, he looked panicked, like he was still in danger. He tried to stand up, but Karen and Matt put a hand on each shoulder.

“Hey hey calm down, they can’t hurt you anymore,” Karen whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. She didn’t even know what to say. But it didn’t seem to matter because Frank looked like he was going to pass out again.

Those next few moments felt like a blur even to Karen.

Her and Matt (mostly Matt), got Frank out of the warehouse. Karen drove, trying not to panic, while Matt called Claire.

Karen almost laughed when she heard Claire sigh through the phone. Because that was exactly how Karen felt at the moment.

Claire was waiting outside Karen’s apartment door when Karen and Matt and Frank showed up.

Frank was slung over Matt’s shoulder and Karen was fumbling in her purse to grab her keys. Claire patted Karen on her arm, and helped Karen find her keys to open the door.

“I need your help in here ok? Can you do that?” Claire spoke calmly. She’d dealt with worried loved ones before.

Karen nodded and took a deep breath. Karen had patched up Frank before, but she was still a little shaken. She’d never seen him unconscious, unless he was asleep.

Karen quickly grabbed towels (she had several that she used for Frank’s messes), and laid them on the bed.

Matt groaned when he set Frank down, Claire helped to steady him. Karen handed Claire the first aid kit.

“Seems like you do this a lot huh?” Claire asked as she shone a light in Frank’s eye (the other eye was swollen shut).

“Is he ok?” Karen asked, her voice small.

“I need to check his wounds, his vitals are ok for now. I need to get his jacket off.”

Karen carefully climbed up on the bed, and helped Claire take off his jacket, and armor, and shirt.

Karen didn’t move, she sat as close to him as she could. Her thigh was right next to his head. She raked her fingers through his hair calmly, and watched his chest move up and down as he breathed.

She looked at his face, and felt tears well up in her eyes. His lip was split, one of his cheekbones was purple and bleeding. His eye was swollen shut. His forehead above it was cut open and beginning to scab.

“Karen,” Claire said softly, “he’s ok. He just hit his head too hard.”

He had some bruising on his chest, and a cut here and there, but that was normal. Claire had Matt get some warm water and some rags to clean him up. Matt handed the bowl and rags to Claire, and when Claire took them, she handed them to Karen.

“Clean up his face. It’ll make you feel better, while you do that I’ll stitch up the cuts on his chest ok?”

Karen nodded, and began to carefully clean the blood of Frank’s face. Something about seeing him like this broke her heart. She felt tears in her eyes again as she cleaned his face. She began to see the Frank she loved under all the blood and bruises. She whimpered and felt herself on the verge of crying harder, and Claire spoke again.

“Talk to him.”

Karen’s cheeks flushed when she looked up, she didn’t realize Claire had heard her crying.

“Talk to him. Tell him you’re here.”

Claire had finished stitching up his chest, but she was waiting for Karen.

“Hi Frank.” Karen sniffed, as she continued to wash his face. “It’s Karen.” She laughed as if she was embarrassed. “You got yourself hurt tonight. I’m trying to take care of you. You take such good care of me.” she sniffled again, and felt her voice began to shake.

“Here let me.” Claire took the rag gently from Karen and carefully cleaned the cut on his forehead.

Claire was almost done stitching up the cut when Frank opened his eyes. He was about to get up in panic, but when he looked up and saw Karen’s face, he stopped.

“Frank, I’m almost done stitching you up ok? Don’t move. You’re safe, Karen’s right here.”

“Where am I?” he rasped. His voice was practically gone.

“At home. This is Claire, she’s friends with Matt. She’s a nurse. We can trust her.”

Frank reached up with one hand, and pressed his palm to Karen’s cheek, his fingers dug into her hair, and his thumb smoothed over her skin on her cheek, “are you ok?”

He smiled when he saw and felt her smile against his hand.

“I’ve been better. I was worried about you. I feel terrible I missed your calls. I don’t know why my phone was off.” She began to ramble, still a little in shock.

“Not your fault. ‘sides, I’ve had worse.”

Frank sat still as Claire bandaged up his forehead. She gave him some instructions, and he listened respectfully (even though nothing she told him was anything new to him).

The sun was rising when Claire left. Karen didn’t even know when Matt left. She wanted to thank him for helping.

Karen stood up to stretch her legs, she’d been sitting in the same position for too long.

“Stay here, I’m gonna get into more comfortable clothes.”

Frank didn’t argue, and stayed laying on his back. Karen walked into the bathroom, and it was only then did she realize how messy she looked. Blood was all over her clothes and skin. Her hands were covered. But she was too tired to shower now, she wanted sleep.

She took off all of her clothes and tossed them in the tub. She grabbed some clean underwear and a tshirt and threw them on. She turned off all the lights in the apartment and shut the blinds and the curtains. She emailed her boss, told him she would not be coming in today, and she shut off the alarm on her phone.

Frank was almost asleep when she crawled back into bed. She made him lift his head, and put his head on her thighs. She leaned back against the headboard, she had some pillows propped up behind her. For probably the tenth time that night she ran her fingers through Frank’s hair. He fell asleep first, then her exhaustion took over and she fell asleep with her hand in Frank’s hair.


	14. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: whatever you do just imagine Frank quietly singing a lullaby to his newborn baby...

Frank was humming in his sleep again. He was asleep on the couch again, but Karen could still hear Frank hum.

Frank had been having a rough few days lately, Karen didn’t ask, she figured Frank would tell her in his own time. But she knew something was up. He seemed…off. So she didn’t pry when he said he wanted to sleep on the couch. And again, she didn’t ask, but with this she knew. He’d not been sleeping well at all. He tossed and turned at night and it was keeping her up. So he took the couch because “I can sleep anywhere ma’am,” were his exact words. Karen knew he was just saying he’d rather her get some sleep because he knew he was keeping her up.

But the humming, that’s what Karen was curious about. The song sounded like a nursery rhyme, but she couldn’t place it. She wondered if Frank even knew he was humming it in his sleep. She hardly ever heard him sing or hum. She heard him sing once in the shower, but when he found out that she heard him, he didn’t do it again. Karen saw his cheeks and ears turn a little pink when she mentioned it. So now she wondered if she should even ask about the humming. Would it embarrass him? Or was there more to it?

Of course the more Karen thought about the song, the more it got stuck in her head. She accidently was humming it one evening while fixing dinner. She thought she was alone in the apartment but she jumped when she heard Frank ask “why are you humming that song?”

She dropped the fork she had in her hand and almost dropped her plate on the counter. Frank’s voice had been a little gruff when he asked the question, but his eyes softened and he was mentally kicking himself for scaring her. She didn’t know why that song was upsetting to him. And why was she humming it? Of all the songs?

“You were…humming in it your sleep a few nights ago.” She said as she sat her plate down on the table.

He sat at the table with a sigh, Karen offered him a plate but he shook his head no. She could tell he had something he wanted to say.

“Where’s that song from Frank? Are you ok?”

Karen immeadiatley regretted this question because she saw Frank’s eyes glass over with tears. None fell yet, but they were there.

“Tomorrow… is Lisa’s birthday.” He whispered. Karen almost didn’t hear it but she was used to him being soft spoken.

“It’ll be the first one since… I missed a couple of her birthday’s when I was gone, but I uh…I’m here now and she…”

Karen watched silently, she could see the pain etched across his face. He talked about their deaths before but something was different this time, maybe it was just because it was her birthday tomorrow.

“I dreamed about her last night.”

“Is that why you were humming the song?”

He nodded.

“Sang her that song first time I held her.”

“Tell me.” Karen smiled, the tears that had welled up in her eyes fell as she smiled. It was one of those bittersweet smiles. She knew she was going to hear a sweet story, but she knew it would break her heart. But if Frank was gonna tell one of his stories she wanted to listen.

Karen watched in awe as Frank’s face changed. He had a frown on his face, the look of loss and hurt was in his eyes, but when he began to reminisce about his baby girl Lisa, Karen saw a twinkle in his eyes.

“She was a tiny little thing. But she was a fighter. Wore Maria out. She was adamant I be the first one to hold her. Said something about how much I did for her, she wanted me to get the joy of holding her first. Wasn’t gonna turn that offer down. I’d never felt so humble and proud all at once. Holdin’ that little girl? So tiny and perfect and mine? I remember just holding her as close as I could, her sweet face under that little pink hat.” He chuckled at the memory.

Karen could only imagine seeing a little baby in Frank’s arms. His big hands gently cradling the baby’s head. He could probably have held her with one hand. His big protective arms wrapped around her. Karen couldn’t help but smile.

“After they’d cleaned Lisa up and brought her to Maria’s room, she held Lisa a little while. But exhaustion took over and Maria fell asleep, she fought so hard to stay awake. Hell I fought sleep too, but I just wanted to make sure that little girl was still real. I wanted to take in as much of that moment as I could because I wasn’t sure when I would be deployed. So I sang her that song, as I held her. When she fell asleep I put her in her little bed in that hospital room.”

Then Frank stopped suddenly. The soft smile that had been on his face dropped, his emotion completely changed. The tears had faded from his eyes, but Karen saw anger now burning in his eyes, and hot tears spilled from them.

“I remember standing by her little crib that night and I made a promise to myself I would never let anything happen to her.”

He stood quickly, and as he stood he bumped the table. Karen had completely forgotten her food sitting in front of her. Now she didn’t really feel like eating.

Tears began to pour out of Karen’s eyes, as she watched Frank. His back was to her, he was gripping the counter, his head hung in sorrow.

“I shouldn’t have asked. I’m so sorry.”

“Ain’t your fault she’s gone.” Was all Frank said. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and walked to get his gear for the night. Karen felt sorry for whoever Frank was out to punish tonight.

Karen watched Frank put on his vest and tie his boot laces and collect his guns. And she felt an ache in her heart she couldn’t explain.

Frank lightly kissed her cheek as he left. He was hurting but he wanted to make sure Karen knew he wasn’t mad at her. There was no reason for him to be.

But as soon as he left, Karen broke down. She sat on the floor of the kitchen and wept for Frank. When he talked about his wife and children, Karen saw that tiny sliver of happiness he had back when he had them. She saw what he was like before. This sweet gentle giant holding his precious daughter for the first time. Karen let out a sob when she thought about Frank, alone, holding his baby girl dead in his arms. There was no one to comfort him because his dear wife and son were gone too.

She often wondered if she was the right person in Frank’s life to be a comfort to him. She cared deeply for him and she knew he cared for her, he’d told her so. But it pained her to know that he would never be the man he was. Frank was all she had. She didn’t know if she could measure up.

If Frank heard her say this, he would say that he couldn’t measure up to her, and she deserved better than him.

Once Karen calmed down, a small smile crept onto her face. Frank was still that gentle giant with her (even though she is the same height as him which she loves to tease him about). Frank is always gentle, and treats her with every ounce of respect she deserved.

She may not have the man Frank was, but considering what he had endured she had the best possible version, because of the way he treats her.

Karen wrestled with her feelings on Frank as the Punisher, but after hearing about his daughter tonight, she didn’t feel an ounce of guilt in knowing what he was out doing in the streets of Hell’s Kitchen that night.


	15. Christmas Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the Kastle Christmas fic exchange

Frank had intended to spend Christmas this year alone. Until he got a message on his phone he didn’t expect. 

This would be Frank’s first holiday season without Maria and his children. He has been away from them on the holidays before, but that was when he was deployed. This time it was a little different, because he was home, and they are gone. 

Frank hadn’t seen Karen in a few days. He had been so occupied keeping his head down and avoiding all the Christmas stuff everywhere. He was more jealous than anything. He walked by couples and families outside of toy stores and jewelry stores. He saw dads holding their young daughters hands, and Frank felt that absence. He just crammed his hands into his pockets to keep them warm from the chill of the wind outside.

That was when he felt his phone buzz, it was in his pocket, and the buzz skimmed his hand. He saw Karen’s number on the phone, and a simple text that said “I need your help with something.”

He and Karen had just begun to fall into a relationship, if that’s what you’d call it. They were tiptoeing around it, but nothing had happened. Frank just found himself going over to her place more and more. She patched him up when he was hurt, but now he found himself going to her place just because her calm presence eased his mind. He’d thought about going over for Christmas but he figured she had plans and he didn’t know how “fun” he would be because he definitely had the holiday blues. But he forgot about all of this when he got her text. He didn’t think she was in danger, but he still quickly made his way over to her place.

When he arrived at her apartment, he didn’t wait, he stepped inside the window near the fire escape. His senses were overwhelmed with the feel of Christmas as he walked in. There was a brightly lit tree in the corner, candles were glowing and flickering on the mantle. There was a wreath on the door, and mistletoe above the mantle. There was also a bowl of Hershey’s Kisses right under the mistletoe and Frank chuckled to himself.

Karen felt the draft from the window, and came out of the bathroom. She was wearing an elegant green dress.

“Goin’ somewhere?” Frank asked. He was a little shocked at how lovely she looked he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“I just got back from an office Christmas party.” She smiled softly. She could see his cheeks and ears turning red. She knew it wasn’t just from the cold outside.

“What did you need my help with?”

“I just said that to get you over here.” She blushed. “I just didn’t want you to spend Christmas Eve alone.”

He spotted another bowl of candy on the coffee table, red and green M&M’s. He swiped a handful and popped some into his mouth and sat down. Karen laughed; she put that candy there for him.

“Want me to get you some coffee?” Karen asked and headed into the kitchen when he nodded. As she made his coffee she watched him eat the candy. He has a sweet tooth, and she’d put lots of candy in little places around the apartment, just for him. She knew his favorites.

Maria did too. Frank thought about Maria a lot on the holidays. And as Frank watched the lovely blond in the kitchen Frank got an image of when Maria and the kids were making a gingerbread house.

“Actually it’s a Christmas Castle.” Lisa giggled as she told Frank Jr. Frank Jr. had peered over the edge of the table, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t eat any of the candy or any of the gingerbread.

“It’s for decoration sweetie.” Maria had said.

Frank Jr. still didn’t understand, but then he tried to figure out if he could run over the house with his monster truck.

Frank smiled at the memory. He remembered walking in a reaching for a chocolate kiss on the table, but Maria playfully slapped his hand. He leaned in for a real kiss from her and she didn’t slap him away from that one.

“What are you thinking about?” Karen asked as she saw Frank’s eyes moving around the apartment.

“Old Christmas memories.”

“Frank I can take the Christmas stuff down-“

“No, it was a good memory. Maria made a gingerbread house every year, except it was always in the shape of a castle tower.”

Karen laughed at the pun relating to his last name.

“The girls always decorated it, and Frank Jr was always more interested if he could destroy it after Christmas was over, since he couldn’t eat any of it.”

“What about you?”

“I thought I was good at swiping candy. Maria always caught me though.” he chuckled.

Karen smiled fondly, but insider her heart ached. She knew what it was like to have old memories haunt you on the holidays. She handed Frank his coffee and was about to sit next to him when she heard a knock on the door.

Karen had no clue who this was, but she was pleasantly surprised. She opened the door to see the young girl who lived across the hall. Karen had seen her on occasion, and she was very sweet.

“Merry Christmas Miss Karen!” the young girl giggled and handed Karen a small box with a bow on it.

Now since Frank was inside, Karen had only opened the door a crack, but when she knelt slightly to take the box from the girl, the girl peered inside and saw Frank.

“Is that your boyfriend Miss Karen?” the girl giggled and brushed past Karen’s leg into her apartment.

Frank couldn’t help but laugh as he took a sip of his coffee.

“I’m Madi.” She said and stuck out her hand for Frank to shake.

“Frank.” He grinned. “Miss Karen aren’t you going to open your present?” Frank wanted to know what was inside but he was enjoying the flustered look on Karen’s face a little too much.

Madi, unafraid of Frank, hopped up on the couch next to him as Karen stood awkwardly in the doorway. Karen blinked and turned to close the door. She came and sat in a chair across from Madi and Frank and opened the box to reveal a couple loaves of homemade banana bread.

“My grandma helped me make it.” Madi said proudly.

Karen smiled and thanked her, “Banana bread is my favorite!”

“Let’s eat some.” Frank as he stood, he took the box from Karen and walked into the kitchen to cut off some pieces while Karen and Madi chatted a little.

“I like your dress Miss Karen.”

“Thank you Madi.”

“Mr. Frank do you like Miss Karen’s dress?”

“I do, it’s very pretty.” He said with a wink, as he returned to hand Karen and Madi a piece of the bread. Frank didn’t miss Karen’s cheeks flush a little.

He was about to take a bite of his own piece of bread, when Madi gasped.

“Mr. Frank why aren’t you wearing anything red or green??”

“Then I guess it’s time for me to give Mr. Frank his Christmas present.” Karen giggled, and picked up the only box under the tree. She handed it to Frank, and he looked a little surprised. He wasn’t expecting this at all. He set down the piece of bread next to his coffee on the table and began to unwrap the neatly wrapped present.

There were two things in the box, a couple bags of Frank’s favorite coffee, which even he has trouble getting his hands on, and a silly red and green Christmas sweater. The print had castles all over it.

Karen didn’t expect to see Frank get emotional over some coffee and a stupid sweater, but he smiled all the same.

“Thank you.” he nodded while holding the gifts in his hands. Madi had no idea what she had just witnessed, or maybe she did.

“Put on the sweater Mr. Frank!” she giggled and clapped her hands.

Frank smiled because this was not exactly how he was planning to spend Christmas. He honestly didn’t think he’d put on an ugly Christmas sweater – ever – but here he was.

He shrugged off his jacket, and pulled the sweater on over his head. Madi giggled approvingly, and so did Karen. Frank had almost forgotten what it was like to hear that sweet sound, of giggles of him doing something silly.

Karen looked up on the mantle and saw one of the candles had blown out, when she stood to relight it, again matchmaker Madi spoke up.

“Mr. Frank,” Madi whispered loudly, “Miss Karen is standing under the mistletoe. Go give her a kiss.”

Frank looked at Karen and raised an eyebrow at her. He stood and walked over to her and Karen felt her heart rate pick up a little. Karen and Frank had kissed ONCE and that was weeks ago. They were moving so slow, both of them had been through too much to get their hearts broken, but Karen could tell by the look on his face as he walked over to her, he was going to kiss her.

But he did something unexpected, he reached for a chocolate kiss on the mantle and handed it to Karen.

“Like that?” he asked playfully as Madi giggled, but when Frank looked at Karen he saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

“No! Not that kind of kiss a REAL one!!” Madi continued to giggle.

Before Karen had time to prepare herself, Frank grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. She froze for a second because their first kiss had not been this intense. She felt her face heat up and her heart rate spike, but she relaxed in his hands and kissed him back.

When Frank pulled away, Karen’s eyes were still closed, and her cheeks were bright pink. He was sure his cheeks were red too. His ears felt hot.

“Like that?” he repeated, but he was still looking at Karen when he said it.

Madi was very pleased with herself as she took her last bite of bread. She had a content little grin on her face as she said goodbye and walked out the door.

Frank shook his head, “kid’s somethin’.”

“I know.” Karen laughed.

“Thank you for this coffee ma’am. Really.” Frank had sat back down and was looking at the coffee she had given him. He didn’t really care too much about coffee brands, but if he had to pick a favorite this was it. And of course the kind he liked was only really sold at a couple places, and considering his punishing habits, he couldn’t really show his face in the same places over and over.

“Do you want me to make some?” Karen offered.

“I…uh…I think I need to head home.”

“Too fast?” Karen winced a feeling of worry surged through her about that kiss.

“No, no. It was…just right. If I don’t leave right now…don’t wanna screw this up.” he rubbed the back of his head and blushed heavier than he had all night.

Karen was trying to wrap her head around all of this. Her heart swelled, Frank didn’t want to ruin anything. And she didn’t want to press him either.

“Is tomorrow good for coffee?” Frank smiled, still a little unsure. He hasn’t done this in a long time.

“I’d like that.” Karen smiled. Even if that offer literally just meant drinking coffee with Frank, it was the first time they had planned something.

In his own way, Frank had asked her on a date.

Frank stood and picked up his jacket, but before he could put it on Karen was in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him tight. Frank sighed and relaxed into her and let her hug him.

‘What are you doing Castle?’ he thought to himself. He had frozen when she wrapped her arms around him, but he kicked himself out of his stupor and hugged her back. He knew his hold on her was a little tight but damn it felt good to hold her like this.

He pulled away slowly, and gently brushed his lips on hers. Then he kissed her forehead. Frank didn’t care to admit how much Karen’s smile got to him. She was just so beautiful. 

Frank put his coat on over his sweater, and put a large handful of chocolate kisses in his coat pocket. Karen shook her head and laughed at him.

Frank was just about to step out of the window, when Karen reminded him about the banana bread. She was giving him one of the loaves to take home. She handed it to him, and kissed his cheek on his way out.

She watched Frank out her window as he walked down the street. It had begun to snow, and she saw Frank turn up his coat against the wind. Then she saw him kneel in the alleyway for just a tiny moment. If she had blinked she would have missed it, it was so quick, but she saw Frank leave the loaf of banana bread in front of what she could tell was a homeless person sleeping in the alley.

She watched Frank walking away, he shoved his hands in his pockets and she watched him until he disappeared behind a building. Her first thought was how it upset her she couldn’t write about the things she had seen Frank do tonight. That he quickly dropped everything to come check on her, that he humored a little girl and made her laugh, that he gives exceptionally good hugs and even better kisses, was humbled by a bag of coffee, and gave a yummy treat he was looking forward to eating to someone who was not getting dinner tonight. She couldn’t write any of those things. Besides who would care? The Punisher is a heartless killer according to all the news outlets. The only peace she had was knowing that maybe she was meant to see the Frank Castle she saw tonight.

Frank walked home that night with a smile on his face. For the first time in a long time he felt like himself. He felt like…Frank. He thought about that kiss the entire way home, as he ate the little chocolate kisses in his pocket. He had fully expecting to spend this Christmas alone, or at least knee deep in someone else’s blood. But instead he had a smile on his face and was wearing a Christmas sweater. And he really could not stop smiling. He didn’t know how long this feeling of happiness would last but for now he was going to call it a Christmas miracle and eat some more chocolate as he felt excitement in his gut for having coffee with Karen tomorrow.


	16. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: i haven't slept in ages

Karen Page is trouble for Frank Castle. A good kind of trouble he hopes - the kind that keeps him up at night. 

Frank dreams about Maria a lot. Just flashes of memories. Since he got shot in the head a lot of his memories were hazy. Only little pieces came to him, and usually in weird times and places. But lately Maria was coming to Frank in his dreams.

And he felt guilty.

Because he longed to reach out and touch her – to hold her again. But he knew she wasn’t there. But Karen Page had entered his life and he felt those things for her that he had not felt in a long time - the things he felt for Maria. 

So he had guilt.

Was he just replacing Maria with Karen?

Was he forgetting about Maria?

Did he even really care about Karen? Or was she just a lovely blond who reminded him of his wife?

He didn’t know and he was at war with himself over it. Which was something he didn’t need. He was already fighting the battle of Hell’s Kitchen as the Punisher. He wanted to feel love again, but he just figured a piece of shit like him didn’t deserve it.

But…he didn’t want to break Karen’s heart.

At least any more than he already had. He knew, he KNEW she had feelings for him too. But Frank and Karen had hit a standstill.

Frank came over to Karen’s a lot for patching up and more and more just for her company. But the more he went the more guilt he felt because…was this right? So they were in a rut, not really knowing what to do.

It changed one night when Frank was over at Karen’s apartment; he’d had a really rough night the night before and was taking a night off. And Karen offered to make Frank dinner.

As they ate, Karen noticed Frank was quieter than usual. He’d gotten pretty comfortable around her, at least enough to carry on a conversation. And they enjoyed talking to one another. But he was really quiet. He was avoiding looking at her, and mostly just pushing his food around on his plate.

“Frank? Something wrong?” She reached out and touched his hand, and he felt her touch burn all the way down to his feet. Her cool skin burned when she touched him, and he ached. He looked at her big blue eyes, and the concern on her brow. She didn’t deserve this, she didn’t deserve him, she deserved someone to hold her and love her and make her laugh and smile and pleasure her, not give her grief and worry and potentially putting her in danger. He wanted to be that man to give her all of those good things but he feared all he had was darkness.

He looked up at her when she touched him, which was a mistake. He’d been avoiding looking at her most of the night. Aside from her soft eyes, his eyes flicked down to her lips and he felt a pang in his gut. Shit, he wanted to kiss her. But he hadn’t kissed anyone since Maria. He didn’t know what to do.

“I can’t give you want you deserve.” Frank finally spoke.

Before he could elaborate, he stood.

“Frank what do you mean?” Karen asked standing now too.

He grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

“I don’t know.” He said as he turned to look at her. “Thank you for dinner. I’m sorry.”

Karen saw something in his eyes that she’d not seen before, and when he left, she gasped realizing what it was.

He loved her.

She saw that look in his eyes when he spoke about Maria. But Frank looked Karen in the eye and had that look on his face. But Karen saw pain too. The pain was always there, losing your children is something she knows he won’t ever recover from. But this pain looked more to Karen like guilt, and she guessed Frank was feeling guilty. Because Karen had felt that guilt too. She worried if she was replacing Maria. Karen wanted there to be more with her and Frank, but she never expected it. But now she knew he felt something for her. She didn’t know what to do, and Frank obviously didn’t either.

Karen sighed deeply and began to clear the plates off of the table. She had all these thoughts in her head and she wondered what Frank was doing.

As soon as Frank left he went to his place. He sat in his chair in silence for hours. He didn’t know what to do either.

He remembered telling Maria, before he was deployed, that if anything happened to him overseas that it was ok for her to move on. He wanted her to be happy, and not to dwell on the past. As he thought he fell asleep, but only for a moment. 

“You’re not following your own advice Frank.” He heard Maria’s voice and he awoke with a start.

Frank sat up and ran his hand through his hair. He let out a heavy sigh, and felt his heart pounding in his ears. He knew what he had to do, even if it was 3 am.

This wasn’t unusual either, for Frank to show up at Karen’s door in the early hours of the morning. But this time when Karen opened the door, Frank wasn’t covered in blood.

The door had just been shut behind Frank, and Karen hadn’t even uttered a word before he was tenderly cradling her face in his hands.

Wanting to memorize this moment herself, Karen reached out and touched Frank’s chest. She could feel his heart racing under her palm.

“Is everything alright?” her voice trembled a little as she asked. He had that look of love and fear in his eyes again and he was looking right at her. If he wasn’t holding her steady her knees might have given out from under her.

“I haven’t slept in ages, Karen.”

Her heart skipped and her stomach quivered. He never said her name.

“I keep dreaming about her, about Maria.” Karen was worried what he was going to say now. But then he started to rub his thumbs across her cheeks. “And I realized something.”

“What is it?” Karen whispered, she was terrified for his answer good or bad.

His answer was pulling her closer and firmly placing his lips on hers. He felt her hands grasp his shirt in her hands, and she melted into him. Her heart was racing, and she could feel his racing too.

This kiss is his answer. And he doesn’t have to say it, he will always miss Maria, always. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have room in his heart for the love Karen has for him. He just didn’t want to admit it to himself.

Neither of them knew where things would go from here, but for now a kiss was all they needed.


	17. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: Frank saves a child. The child is overall just very afraid, so this includes being afraid of Frank (who's decked out in his Punisher gear), What does Frank do to help the child realize he doesn't need to be afraid of him?

Frank’s grown desensitized to the sound of gunfire. His trigger finger taps against his gun and he doesn’t flinch when shots are fired around him. His eyes don’t even blink when he squeezes the trigger, firing a bullet into the skull of the kidnapper.

Frank collects the shell casings off the ground, and shoulders the rifle. The casings are hot on Frank’s fingers but he doesn’t notice. He crams the casings into his pocket. His boots thump loudly and the gravel crunches under his feet as he treads to the fire escape.

In the building across the street, a kidnapper has been holding children hostage until they can be relocated and sold. Frank’s just killed the leader of this organization.

But the children are still inside.

An armed man as at the entrance, a quick snap of his neck and Frank sneaks inside the building.

It’s an old apartment complex, it’s been declared uninhabitable until it’s been redone. Frank has to duck under yellow tape and passes by hazard signs as he walks through the dark halls.

He checks each room on the first floor, but he sees no one. A rat skitters across the floor in front of Frank’s feet.

Frank finds the staircase and goes to the second floor. He hears the voices of two men, and Frank clicks out his flashlight. He pulls out a knife, and turns the corner. He stabs the first man on the base of his skull, killing him instantly. The other man reaches for his gun but Frank kicks the man backwards. Frank lunges towards the man and stabs him. His body falls into a heap on the floor and Frank grabs this man’s weapon.

Frank wants quiet, if there’s anyone else here, which he knows there will be, he doesn’t want to alert them of his presence. So he’ll only use his gun if he has to. He shot the leader of the kidnapping ring first, because every time Frank has gotten close to him, he’s escaped. Frank didn’t want to take that chance again.

He clears the second floor, and finds no one.

The moment he steps into the dark hallway on the third floor he spots 5 men. They haven’t spotted him yet.

The white paint of the skull on Frank’s chest alerts the men they are not alone. The skull is all they see in the darkness.

It’s also the last thing they see before complete darkness.

Frank pulls out a gun from inside his jacket and fires 5 quick shots. 2 of the men manage to fire at Frank before they fall, and their bullets hit Frank in the chest. His protective vest guards him. Frank will walk away with a bruised rib, these 5 men aren’t walking away at all.

Those were the last of the men guarding the children, all that’s left now is for Frank to get to the kids. He knows the gunfire had to have been loud and scary for them.

He wipes sweat off his brow and knows blood has splattered on his face. He does his best to wipe the blood off his face with his sleeve. He also zips up his black jacket. If 5 grown men were frightened but the skull, it has to be scary for young children.

Frank hears crying behind the only closed door in the hallway. He takes a deep breath before he opens the door. It’s never easy for Frank to see children in pain or scared. Even when his own children were alive, and Frank was in the marines. If he ever saw an endangered child when he was on duty, his heart was heavy for them. He’s always wanted to protect children. He carries the guilt now that he couldn’t protect his own - so he is going to help as many as he can.

He turns the knob and in the dark he sees the room is a mess. The man Frank had sniped earlier is lying dead on the floor in a pool of blood. Glass shards from the window are everywhere.

Frank scans for the children, but doesn’t see any hint of a child.

That’s when he hears the crying continue. He turns the corner and sees a small boy huddled in the corner of the bedroom closet.

The boy has his hands over his eyes.

“Hey bud,” Frank whispers gently and kneels in front of the boy. 

The boy gasps and turns and tries to back further into the closet. Frank sees the boy has blood and dirt matted in his hair. Anger boils up in Frank but he stays calm for the boy. Frank’s already killed those responsible but he thinks maybe they got off too easy.

“I’m not gonna hurt you. Came to help. Are you alone?”

The boy nodded yes.

“Will you let me help you?” 

The little boy parted his fingers to look at Frank.

“Are you hurt?” the boy asks. Frank has to assume he still has blood on his face. 

“I’m fine, bud. Are you hurt?” 

The boy stares at Frank and tears well up in his eyes before he nods a yes.

“I’m scared,” he whispers in a tiny voice. 

“It’s ok to be scared. But you don’t have to worry anymore. You’re safe. All those bad men are gone.”

Frank reaches out his hand and the boy takes it cautiously. Frank looks over the boy for any major wounds, and when he sees it’s just some minor injuries, Frank picks up the boy.

“Don’t look,” he tells him as they walk past the bodies piled up in the hallway. 

By the time Frank got to Karen’s apartment, the boy was asleep in Frank’s arms. 

Karen was in bed but she was awake. She was typing away on her laptop. She heard Frank come in the window but that wasn’t out of the ordianry. He did that every night. It was when Karen looked up and saw a small boy in Frank’s arms that she got up quickly.

“Oh no,” Karen whispered and ran up to Frank. Karen gently petted the boy’s hair and he stirred. His big eyes blinked at Karen and she smiled softly at him. “Hi, I’m Karen, what’s your name?” she smiles. She tries to fight the tears welling up in her own eyes. 

“Hi Karen, I’m Shawn.” he whispers. “This is my friend Frank.”

“Frank is my friend too,” Karen grins. “Let’s get you a bath ok Shawn?” 

The boy, still in Frank’s arms, looks to Frank.

“Miss Karen is gonna take good care of you ok?” 

Frank hands Shawn to Karen, and she takes him into the bathroom.

Frank has to get cleaned up himself, so he uses the sink in the kitchen. His hands and knuckles are bloody, and his face is covered in blood. His jacket has blood and drool from when Shawn was asleep on his shoulder. Frank takes the drool as a sign of victory.

Frank smiles when he sees Karen and Shawn leave the bathroom. Shawn is wearing one of Frank’s t-shirts, (so is Karen), but the shirt completely swallows Shawn up.

Karen walks to Frank, he’s on the couch and he turns to face her when she speaks. “Frank that boy,” she sniffles. “He’s so sweet, how could someone do that?” She turns to look back at Shawn, and her heart melts.

Shawn is sleeping in the middle of Frank and Karen’s bed.

Karen tiptoes over and turns off the lights, and moves her laptop off the bed. She pulls the covers up over Shawn.

“Guess we’re sleeping out here tonight,” Karen laughs. 

Frank stretches out the length of the couch, and pats his chest. Karen grabs a blanket and lays down on top of Frank. She snuggles into his chest, the material from the thermal he’s wearing is soft on her cheek. Karen’s bare legs are in between Frank’s legs. He’s got boxers on, and Karen feels his leg hair tickle her thighs.

“He was scared of me when I first walked in,” Frank says quietly. 

“I was scared of you when I first saw you,” Karen snorts a laugh. “But I’m not now. And Shawn isn’t scared now.”

“You should be,” Frank reminds her. 

Karen sighs, “Frank I don’t want to talk about this anymore. A little boy is safe tonight because you made the decision to go get him. Of course he’s scared, but did you hear what he called you? He said you are his friend. Kids can read people Frank. You did a good thing tonight.” She looks up to see his face, but he’s already fallen asleep. She smiles and shakes her head. She presses a soft kiss to his stubbly jaw and she lays back down to go to sleep.

In the morning, when Frank stirs it wakes Karen. She kisses him warmly and they both get up to check on Shawn.

Shawn’s still asleep, and Karen gets clothes to get dressed.

“You stay there,” Karen tells Frank. He cocks his head, but he’s so tired he doesn’t argue and lays back down. 

Karen collects Shawn once she’s dressed, and they both say goodbye to Frank. Shawn hugs Frank and happily jumps into Karen’s arms.

“Bye Mr. Frank!” Shawn says over Karen’s shoulder as she leaves. 

Karen takes Shawn to some child services. It breaks her heart, but she is brave for Shawn. She tells him how brave he’s been, and it makes him smile.

Karen kisses his cheek when she leaves, and she has to wipe tears from her eyes when he says thank you.

Frank’s in the kitchen getting coffee when Karen comes back.

“I thought I told you to stay on the couch?” Karen grins. 

“There a reason you want me on the couch?” Frank quirks up an eyebrow as he takes a sip of coffee. He looks at her over the rim of the mug, mischief in his eyes. 

Curious to see if he’s correct, Frank gets back on the couch and lays down.

Karen unzips her skirt and shimmies out of it. She takes off her shoes and climbs onto the couch, straddling Frank’s lap. He lets out a groan as she sits down.

“Ya know Frank?” Karen speaks as she unbuttons her blouse. “I trust you. I want you to hear me say it again. I trust you.” 

And she does. She trusts him with her life. Frank’s been living with Karen in her apartment for months. Their relationship, while neither of them can define it, is one of admiration and care. Karen trusts Frank and he trusts her, in all areas.

Karen pushes up Frank’s shirt, and she sees the bruises on his chest from the night before. He sits up a little for her to remove it. She grinds down her hips and Frank bucks his up in response.

“Let me take care of you Frank,” Karen purrs in his ear. She nibbles his ear for a moment then kisses his jaw and neck. Frank wriggles under her, no matter how many times they’ve done this Frank gets overwhelmed when she takes charge. Overwhelmed that she wants him. Overwhelmed that she thinks he is worthy of being intimate with. Overwhelmed that they can trust each other to be exposed and vulnerable. 

“Frank, relax,” Karen smiles, “You’re doing it again.” 

“What?” he grunts. 

“Thinking.” She kisses his neck and lazily kisses his lips deeply. Her short fingernails scratch his scalp. “don’t think” she grinds her hips down again and he chokes out a gasp. His eyes are squeezed shut from the pleasurable feeling, and when he opens them, Karen knows she can keep going. He has the deep look of desire in his eyes and his hands slide up to unclasp her bra. 

They shed their underwear and Karen rests her hands on Frank’s chest to support herself. Frank’s hands move all over her chest and thighs. His head falls back against the arm rest and small grunts of pleasure escape his lips.

Frank’s eyes drink in the pink flush on Karen’s skin. His dark scarred skin, and her pink pale flesh pressed against him is a sight he will never get tired of.

Frank’s hands dig into her thighs and her fingers dig into his shoulders as they reach their highs. Karen leans down and kisses Frank’s chest and works her way up to his lips.

She moves slightly so she’s stretched out fully on top of him like they were the night before. Her chest is pressed to his, and their legs are tangled. She can feel his stubble on her forehead when he presses a kiss to her hair.

“I’m still not scared of you.” 

“Still think you should be.” His hands rubbed her bare back and his finger tips grazed her hair.

“Me and Shawn? We see the man underneath the skull.” 

Frank is quiet. He hid the skull so Shawn wouldn’t see it.

“He didn’t see the skull.” 

“That’s right,” Karen smiles and presses a kiss to his chest. 

“No, Karen, I hid the skull from him so he wouldn’t see.”

“What’s your point Frank? You feel guilty? You shouldn’t. I’m not scared and neither was he. Skull or no skull.” her fingertip traces circles on his bare chest. 

She wonders if Frank realizes that it’s not the skull he hides. It’s the man who cares that he hides away. The vest with the skull painted on protects him, the symbol of the skull represents what he does. The skull and the vest protect the heart inside. The heart of the man who cares for children and is willing to be vulnerable to let a woman inside his heart again.

Frank Castle is not as cold as he thinks he is.


End file.
